


The Mating Moon

by Chocobroing



Series: Raditz and Mary [1]
Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Saiyan Culture, Saiyans, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobroing/pseuds/Chocobroing
Summary: While Raditz is living with Mary, a human friend of Goku's, he experiences the “mating moon”, a time where Saiyans go into a period of mating to sate their desires. Will she be willing to help him with this?





	The Mating Moon

It was 2:30 AM and Raditz still couldn’t sleep. His body was burning and he was so damned aroused that it made his muscles taut. Why the hell was he so aroused? Unless he saw Mary strutting around in those sinfully-tight shorts, he had no reason to be aroused. What was going on? He tossed and turned, tangling himself up in the warm sheets of his bed and trying to think of dead puppies and bad food to keep himself down. Unfortunately, it had no effect. Goddammit, what was he going to do now? 

_Well,_ he thought to himself, running a hand through his hair, _Mary is across the hall. I could always go to her. Wait, what? Hell, no! That woman is annoying and would probably break my dick if I came within a foot of her!_

Raditz lived with Mary because she agreed to let him train against robots she made for him and made him a gravity room based on the Briefs’ blueprints. She wasn’t as skilled making those mechanics like that harpy Bulma, but she still had a good hand in making robots. The woman’s parents were kind enough to let him stay at the house as long as he didn’t blow up any part of it. House insurance didn’t cover ki blasts, apparently. They also didn’t take kindly to Raditz openly staring at Mary’s ass whenever she bent down or walked off. According to them, he eyed her like a piece of meat. The woman was very attractive, but her parents were annoying. However, he was willing to put up with them if it meant he got training in to surpass his dolt of a brother, Kakarrot.

Growling obscenities under his breath, Raditz untangled himself from his bed and got up, seeing as he had no chance of sleeping until he solved this problem. Earlier, he tried taking care of the situation by himself but the damn thing wouldn’t go down. He was doomed. He’d seen on TV that men should go to the doctor if they had an erection lasting more than four hours, but Saiyan men were different from human men. 

Wait, there had to be a reason he was so aroused. Without even thinking, Raditz stalked over to his window and opened the blinds. Yup, there it was. The full moon shined into the room, bathing the sheets in muted light. Of course. It was the mating moon. Raditz remembered going through it when he was part of Frieza’s group. It was rare to be around females so Raditz would lock himself in his room for the night and train to wear himself out. Now that there was a female in the picture, Raditz’s urges were telling him to go claim her. 

Swallowing deeply, Raditz slowly and quietly opened his door and crept over to Mary’s door, feeling like an assassin in the night. He eased Mary’s door open and saw her lying on her left side with her hands tucked under her chin. Her red hair, darkened by the night, was splayed out across her pillow and her breaths came out soft and even. Cursing himself, Raditz walked over to Mary’s bedside and tapped on her shoulder. She stirred under his touch and her eyes slowly drifted open. She blinked a few times before looking over her shoulder to see Raditz standing there. 

“Oh, Raditz, it’s just you,” she murmured, still half-asleep. “What do you want? What time is it?” She rubbed her eyes, drifting off to sleep again. 

“It’s two-thirty-five,” replied Raditz, causing her to open her eyes again. “I need to speak to you, woman.”

An exasperated moan came from Mary as she pulled the covers tighter against her. “What reason would you wake me up for at such an ungodly hour?” she grumbled, muffled from her pillow. 

Raditz’s patience was wearing thin. “Woman,” he snapped, clenching and unclenching his fists. “This is urgent. Wake up right now.” 

“Unless the house is on fire,” she mumbled in her trademark sassy tone, “do not wake me. Get back to me in six hours, okay?” 

Unable to take it, Raditz forcefully pulled back her sheets and smirked when she cringed upon feeling the air against her skin. Then, Raditz wished he didn’t pull the covers back. Mary was wearing a loose tank top that barely covered the bottom of her ribs, exposing her flat stomach, and a pair of short sleep shorts. Her long smooth legs were exposed to his predatory gaze. It actually made his arousal worse. 

“Raditz,” she complained, covering herself to stay warm. “C’mon. Just let me sleep.” 

Before Raditz could help it, he bent down, grabbed her face, and turned it towards him, pressing his mouth to hers. Mary stiffened in shock and her eyes widened, now fully awake. After a few seconds, she struggled and pushed him away from her. Or tried to. He was a lot heavier than she thought. Mary wiped her mouth and sat up in her bed. 

“What the hell was that?” she demanded, giving him a death glare. 

“The full moon,” he answered cryptically, stepping away from her. 

Mary seemed to understand now and she backed away from him fearfully. “Are you going to turn into Oozaru?” she asked nervously, covering herself instinctively. 

“It’s not that type of moon, woman,” he snapped, irritated beyond belief. 

“What do you mean? I thought any full moon would turn you into Oozaru.” 

Radtiz rubbed his temples, trying to quell the throbbing. “It’s called a mating moon, woman. I’d fuck you until you couldn’t walk.” Well, he didn’t mean to sound so crude but there was no sugarcoating it.

Mary’s eyebrows arched and her eyes widened again. “H-have you tried, you know, masturbating?” The last word came out as a shameful whisper. 

“Nothing can help,” he replied curtly. “Only sex can.” 

“How did you manage it before?” she asked curiously. “I mean, before, when you were with Frieza?”

“I’d lock myself in my room and wait it out. However, it lowered my ki for a few days and my fighting was sluggish. Out of…respect for you, I will leave.” 

Before he could walk away, he was stopped by Mary grabbing him by the arm and he turned back to look at her. The woman had a gentle look on her face and her blue eyes were noticeably softer. He was about to speak but was silenced when Mary bent forward and allowed her lips to brush his. He grabbed her head in his hands to deepen the kiss and ran his fingers through her hair. He eased Mary back down to her bed and covered her form with his. 

A muffled moan came from Mary as she ran her fingers through Raditz’s spiky hair. Raditz smirked as he began kissing Mary’s neck. She was rather vocal in her pleasure. Her little cries of joy let him know that he was doing the right things. Now, Raditz wasn’t a virgin. He had other women from other planets he destroyed, but he didn’t want to break Mary. Even if the mating moon was out, he would do all he could not to break her body. He didn’t know if he loved her. It was much more complicated than that. He certainly was attracted to her body and wit. 

His hands trailed up from her waist and caressed the breasts that he had always fantasized about. They were certainly full but they weren’t too firm. He had to remember to keep his touch soft because he didn’t want her rack to get hurt. He liked her breasts. They fit perfectly in his palms. 

“You’re getting rather handsy, Raditz,” she murmured against his lips. 

“And?” he asked, pulling back to give her a look. 

“Nothing,” she replied, shrugging. “I was just making a point.” 

Raditz shrugged carelessly and leaned in to kiss the soft skin of her neck. After a few seconds of kissing it, he began nibbling to mark her as his. Her mewls of pleasure morphed into whimpers of pain because of his sharp teeth. When he broke the skin, he could taste the metallic tang of her blood and he licked it up. Now he was licking her neck to calm the inflammation down. Finally, he pulled back to examine his handiwork. The hickey stood out on her ivory skin. She would need to wear a turtleneck or a scarf for the next few days. 

“Ow,” whimpered Mary, touching her new wound. “If anyone asks, I’ll tell them I fell down the stairs.”

Raditz snickered and let his lips trail down to the low neckline of her shirt. “Get rid of this before I rip it off.” He went straight to the point. 

Mary raised her eyebrows but removed her tank top anyways. As soon as it hit the floor, Raditz dove in and began kissing and sucking her exposed breasts. Mary threw her head back as a loud moan escaped from her lips. She dug her fingers into Raditz’s hair and closed her eyes blissfully. Raditz’s kisses grew more desperate like he was a man who was starved for days and his fingers dug into her back, certainly marring her pale skin with bruises. If there were any bruises, she didn’t feel it right now. She was too caught up in the passion of everything—his scent, his touch, his taste—to feel anything other than pleasure. 

After what felt like hours, Raditz finally lifted his head and Mary could see his eyes alit with passion and desire. She gave him a small smile and stroked his hair in a loving manner. Raditz made a sound of satisfaction and closed his eyes contently. 

“Woman,” he said without opening his eyes. “I want you to touch my tail.” As he said that, his tail whipped out and rested against her stomach.

The fur of the tail tickled her stomach and she giggled softly. “Um, okay,” she replied, nodding. Hesitantly, she reached down and stroked his tail as gently as possible. Even though she was gentle, Raditz’s knees went weak and he let out a throaty moan, arching his back. Every sound he made fed into her fire, alighting a strange passion in her blood that seemed to turn her skin on fire. She let her nails scrape the skin a bit and Raditz let out a loud roar. He leaned down and bit into the other side her neck, breaking the skin. He licked up the blood from the wound and she had yet another hickey. 

Suddenly, Raditz tore his clothing off and left himself exposed to her. Mary’s hungry eyes trailed his form, drinking in his rippling muscles. Whenever he trained, she’d always watch and become enraptured by his muscles. He had the form of a god and it made her mouth water. She placed a hand on his chest and let it trail down to his very visible six pack, using her soft fingers to tease the muscles. Her eyes lowered to the erect member resting against his thigh and her eyebrows rose in slight shock. It looked rather big—bigger than her tampons—and she wondered if it would fit inside of her. She was virgin, having no time to juggle her work life and potential boyfriends. She had never felt the touch of a man. Maybe she was overthinking it but how was he going to fit in her slim passage when she was untouched? 

Raditz noticed her apprehension and he took deep breaths to calm his body down. “What’s wrong, Mary?” he asked, trying to sound as calm as possible. 

“It’s…big,” she said, still staring at his member. She couldn’t keep the genuine shock off her face. 

Raditz smirked and puffed up with pride. “That’s right,” he purred huskily, stroking her hair. “Human men are mere puppies compared to an elite Saiyan such as myself.”

Mary couldn’t help but chuckle at Raditz’s characteristic pride. “I wouldn’t know,” she remarked, leaning up to kiss his lips. “I’ve never…”

Raditz broke her off by kissing her passionately, captured her face in his hands, and stroked the soft skin of her cheeks. Her skin felt hot to the touch. She was probably as red as a tomato. He liked seeing her blush. The blood in her cheeks made him feel alive. His lips moved across her plushy ones and a growl from his chest made the woman start in shock. She opened her eyes and saw that Raditz was absolutely predatory. He was really going to do this! The Saiyan pulled back and let his hands trail down to her waist

In a flash, Raditz ripped her shorts and panties off and noticed that the woman’s lower lips were wet and twitching with arousal. Her legs stiffened at the feel of the air against her opening. Before she could recover, Raditz flipped her over onto her stomach and shoved into her. A strangled sound came from Mary’s throat and her head flew back, barely missing Raditz’s nose. Holy God, Raditz was huge! He was stretching her in ways that she had never felt before. It hurt a bit, just like she expected the first time would, but it wasn’t nearly as painful as others made it out to be. His member broke her virgin barrier, brushed against the sensitive muscles of her warm tight tunnel, and Mary let out a keening noise. She could feel liquid trickle down her inner leg and knew that she was virgin no longer.

“Oh, God!” she wept, digging her fingers into her sheets. She had no choice but to hold on for dear life. Raditz was going to take her to the stars and possibly break her bed in the process. 

Raditz took her noises as a sign to keep going so he started a slow yet deep rhythm inside of her. He didn’t want to hurt the deflowered virgin. He wanted to give her a night to remember and prolong this as long as he could, so he could hold on to something when the nights were cold. Mary started screaming in pain and passion and he had to cover her mouth with his hand. He did not need her parents to find him mounting their daughter. Mary’s inner muscles tightened against his member and Raditz let out a hiss of utter bliss. She was finally succumbing to the sensations. 

“Fuck!” growled Raditz, increasing his speed and tempo. He couldn’t take it anymore. The flames were consuming his body and he needed to let it all out. “Mary, you’re so tight!” He reached down to caress her opening to enhance and prolong her pleasure. 

Mary let out a loud, passionate cry and let her head touch Raditz’s shoulder. Since he was so aroused by the mating moon, it wouldn’t take for him to explode inside of her. In normal circumstances, he had great stamina but the urge to release was greater than mere pleasure. He was only a few thrusts away from releasing into her and sedating the beast that roared inside of him. His movements grew uneven and chaotic and his breathing was raspy. He slammed into her at full force and relished at the feel of her quivering around his member. 

“My Mary!” he shouted, stiffening. He grasped her hips tightly, leaving bruises, and gave one final thrust. He released into her with a loud roar and he collapsed, his stomach and chest pressed against her sweaty back. 

Mary’s breaths came out as pants and her chest heaved with every breath. She let out a moan when Raditz pulled out of her and laid down on her bed. She looked over at him and noticed that he was still fully erect. A fiendish idea crossed her mind and she smirked. She got up, straddled Raditz’s hips, and slid herself down onto his member, engulfing it in her tight heat. Raditz looked up at her, caressing her perky breasts and teasing her nipples. 

Mary arched up against his muscular form and continued her spirited ride on him. In this position, she was able to reach a new height of pleasure. She dug her nails into his shoulders and her breathing grew raspy and light. The pleasure made her whole body tremble with impending release and she would have screamed had Raditz not covered her mouth with his. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her soft form, running his fingers through her mussed hair. Mary sighed into the kiss and allowed her hands to caress through Raditz’s spiky hair. Raditz broke the kiss and nuzzled into her shoulder, vibrating with joy. 

Then, it came. Mary threw her head back and had to bite her lip to keep herself from screaming out. She closed her eyes in exhilaration and a look of wonder crossed her face. Her brain felt fuzzy and she couldn’t hear her own moans or thoughts. It was like she was in heaven. She didn’t even feel the liquid from her vagina running down her inner thigh as she released, nor did she feel Raditz’s seed shooting into her vagina. Her release seemed to last centuries before she came down.

Finally, she collapsed and her head rested on Raditz’s shoulder. The Saiyan looked down at her and noticed that she was fast asleep. Gently, he lifted her off of him and repositioned her to lay on her bed. He covered her with the bed sheets and stroked her hair before laying down next to her. The fire in his blood was extinguished and he finally was able to fall asleep. Before he started dreaming, he noticed, with a grin, that Mary shifted so she was tucked up against him. This had to be the best thing he ever experienced, bar none. 

…

The sunlight poked through the blinds and shined in Raditz’s eyes, rousing the Saiyan. When he opened his eyes, he felt that there was a weight on his chest. He looked down and saw Mary, with her hair splayed across his arm, snuggled up beside him. Memories of the night prior came back and he remembered why he was there. The woman looked rather comfortable, resting up against him. Her lovely red hair tickled his arm and he reached over to feel the softness between his fingers. 

Mary awoke to the feeling of someone stroking her hair and she felt her body resting against a strong warm one. She opened her eyes and looked up, noticing Raditz was staring up at the ceiling. She touched his chest with her fingertips and he jolted in surprise. A smile graced her face when he looked down at her. 

“Good morning,” she murmured, pressing her mouth to his. 

Raditz smiled into the kiss and cupped her head, feeling the warmth of her skin under his fingers. When he pulled back, he saw her smiling contently and he pulled away to get ready for the day. 

“I need to get ready for training,” was Raditz’s gruff remark, his back turned to her. “I might need you if the gravity room acts up again.”

The smile on her face disappeared and she looked down, feeling anxiety well up in her chest. “Are we going to talk about what happened last night?” she asked softly, keeping herself modestly covered. “I mean, there’s a conversation we should have.”

Raditz turned around and smirked at her, making her anxiety quell a bit. “Mary, I slept with you,” he said, pulling his pants on, “and I plan to do it again and again. End of conversation. I’ll see you at the gravity room.” 

A sly smile played on her lips as she ran a hand through her tangled hair. “Okay,” she said, feeling satisfied. With that said, Raditz opened the door and left her room to leave the woman to get ready for the day. 

“It wasn’t so bad,” she said to herself as she walked into her bathroom to wash off the mix of dried semen and blood. 

…

After getting showered and dressed, Mary walked out of her room to work on Raditz’s training chamber. A smirk played on her lips when she looked down at her clothes. She wore a tight-fitting tank top that accentuated her upper torso and a pair of short shorts that were certain to turn a few heads. She was trying to tease Raditz and see if the sexual tension would result in him training harder. Grabbing a banana, she walked outside and headed towards Raditz’s gravity chamber. It was already humming with activity and it seemed Raditz was training. 

Smiling to herself, Mary pressed a button near the door and the device opened. Inside the device, there was a button on the wall that could turn off the gravity difference in the room. She pressed that button and walked over to Raditz, who was breathing heavily and sweating bullets. Mary walked over to Raditz, got down on her knees in front of him, and covered his hand with hers. The Saiyan started at the feel of her soft fingers on his battle-chapped knuckles and lifted his head to look at her. 

“Raditz, you need to be moderate in your training,” she said softly. “If you push yourself too hard, you could get a heat stroke. It’s not even noon and it’s already about eighty degrees out. Come back to the house with me and get some water. You need to stay hydrated.” 

Raditz knew she was right about staying hydrated and he was too tired to argue with her. “Dammit, woman,” he panted, wiping his forehead. “I don’t need you coddling me.” 

“How about we skip training and go to the pool,” she suggested. “And if you’re that intent on working out, you can swim some laps.” 

Growling under his breath, Raditz conceded to her suggestion. He actually just wanted to see her in her swimsuit. When he finally caught his breath, he noted that Mary looked extremely sexy in her scanty clothing. That body was to kill for. Screw the pool! He wanted her now!

“Woman,” he growled, getting her attention. 

“What is it, Raditz?” she asked naively, cocking her head. “If you’re worried about not getting enough work out in, I’m sure you can do some water aerobics. I’ve seen videos. It’s quite easy.” 

Raditz lunged at her and attached his lips to hers, running his hands through her hair. The idea of going to the pool was immediately thrown out the window because Mary was already pulling her shorts and panties down. If anyone asked them, she was say they were training. Smiling into the kiss, Mary ran her fingers through Raditz’s spiky hair and laid herself down. The Saiyan crawled on top of her and decided to indulge her for a few hours.

…

After they were finished, they cleaned themselves up the best they could and got dressed. Mary frantically tried to smooth down her hair and tuck the stray locks away. Her shirt was wrinkled and her shorts hung catawampus, one side over her hip and the other side stuck on her hipbone. Raditz’s armor was unscathed because the armor was stiffened metal, but his suit part was wrinkled. He looked rather satisfied and proud of himself. Mary looked nervous, like she was worried someone heard them or something. 

“That was nice,” said Raditz after a few minutes of silence. “Woman, there is more to you than meets the eye. Who would have thought that the smart, bookish little scientist is a vixen when it comes to sex? Kakarot’s former master would love to hear about that.” The Saiyan smirked in a joking manner at the thought of Roshi learning about that. 

“Oh, shut up, Raditz,” she snapped, looking thoroughly annoyed. 

“Oh, come on, Mary,” he said slyly. “I cheered you up good. One, two, three…yup, four very cheerful, good times.” 

Mary’s face flooded with heat at the mention of their couplings. She couldn’t find the words to protest so she just shoved him and walked out of the training chamber. Raditz smirked to himself, thinking about how much of a pistol Mary was. Maybe this was why his brother went after a human woman. They were more unpredictable than Saiyan women. Human women had ice and fire in their blood. They could be as sweet as chocolate but still throw a punch. They were also passionate lovers. Raditz had caught the human disease. In the words of Vegeta, once you go human, you never go Saiyan. 

Raditz walked out of the chamber, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he could marry the girl and sire children. He could help rebuild the Saiyan race and fight to avenge his fellow Saiyans that died from that disgusting toad Frieza. Raditz made his mind up and promised to stay alive for the future of the Saiyan, for pride, and for the love of a woman he learned to respect. Come hell or high water, he would destroy those androids and anything else that threatened the future of the Saiyan race. That was what being a warrior was about: To fight and to protect what was theirs. 

“Hey, Raditz, come inside and get some water!” shouted Mary from the window. 

Raditz saw his future in an instant and saw himself surrounded by many half-Saiyan, half-human offspring and a loving wife. Maybe living on Earth wouldn’t be so bad after all. The Saiyan blinked, snapped out of his vision, and walked towards the house. 

When he met Mary inside, he grabbed her and pressed a kiss to her lips. Mary ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his head closer. Raditz, in his excitement, lifted her up off the ground and held her tight. Mary smiled when he pulled back and stroked his face with soft fingers.

“I’m not complaining, but what was that about?” she asked breathlessly, cheeks glowing with a pink flush. 

“I just can’t wait to get rid of these androids,” replied Raditz, looking thoughtful. “I’m anticipating for this fight.” 

Mary nodded in understanding. “Well, I’m not scared knowing I have my strong Saiyan protector here.” 

After getting his water, Mary and Raditz sat down on the couch and merely stared at the ceiling. They would need any quiet moment they could get before the androids arrived. For now, Mary was fine with just sitting here with her Saiyan and watching the world go by. He would probably go back to training soon but Mary knew that he would always be there. 

…

A few weeks later, Mary sat in her room, cross-legged, holding a pregnancy tester in her hands. She was pregnant with Raditz’s baby. In about nineteen months, those androids would arrive. She would have a half-Saiyan baby and she was only in her mid-twenties. How did this happen? Well, sex happened, but still. Determined, Mary got up and walked over to Raditz’s training chamber. As soon as she walked in, they began arguing. 

“I can’t believe you right now!” she yelled, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“What are you talking about, woman?” asked Raditz, irritated by her intrusion. 

“You got me pregnant, dipshit!” she replied, exasperated by everything. 

“I don’t see how that’s my fault!” retorted Radtiz, glaring at her. 

“I was on the pill and you said you were wearing protection!” She pointed an accusing finger at him. “And you took my virginity!”

“My armor does protect!” he shouted, not getting the picture. “And you losing your virginity didn’t seem to bother you at the moment!”

Mary slapped her forehead with her hand. “You’re an idiot…” she sighed, feeling a headache coming on. 

Raditz flared up again. “Well, what do you want me to do about it!?” 

“What we’re going to do is leave, go to a courthouse, and get married so you can help raise our child!” was Mary’s tart reply. 

In a flash, Raditz powered up and flew through the ceiling, leaving the pregnant woman alone in the chamber. Scoffing, Mary shook her head and left the chamber, knowing that Raditz would be back. He always would return. 

_Don’t worry, little one,_ she thought, patting her flat stomach. _We’ll get by, with or without Raditz’s help._

With a sigh, Mary walked out of the chamber and back towards her house, more determined than ever. A Saiyan wife was strong and she would be that for her little one, just like Raditz would want her to be. If she could endure making love to a Saiyan, she could birth a half-breed as well. Nothing was going to stop her now—not her parents, her friends, or anyone else. This child meant more to her than their judgment.


End file.
